<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phinks Gets Jealous Easily by lastrisorto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256620">Phinks Gets Jealous Easily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto'>lastrisorto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, F/M, Implied Violence, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Phinks go to the club, but he's not happy with the amount of stares you're getting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phinks Gets Jealous Easily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood in front of your open closet, towel wrapped around your still damp figure, trying to decide what to wear. Phinks was going to take you out tonight, a rare treat, and you wanted to look nice. A club had opened near your apartment, and you had been pressuring your boyfriend to bring you there since their grand opening. You looked at the selection of dresses before you, and started pulling them out, one by one. You ran each piece of fabric over your hands before deciding on a reason not to wear it, and hanging it back up. This was frustrating. </p>
<p>“Babe, what’s taking you so long?” Phinks’ voice boomed from the living room, startling you. </p>
<p>“Can’t decide what to wear!” You called back, still eyeing the closet. You decided maybe you should just go ahead and dry your hair, and decide after.</p>
<p>“What?! Just pick something! It doesn’t matter what you wear.” Phinks got louder as he got closer, his face peering into the bedroom as you made your way into the ensuite. You looked over your shoulder at him, pouting slightly. Of course he wouldn’t think it mattered. His normal track suit was adequate attire for a club. He probably had no idea how much effort you normally put into your appearance when the two of you went out.</p>
<p>“Fine. If it doesn’t matter, you pick me something out. I’ve got to dry my hair.” You closed the bathroom door.</p>
<p>You could hear Phinks huff through the door. You smiled as you went about your drying and styling routine. When you were through, you stepped back into your bedroom to see what your boyfriend had picked out for you. The dress lying on the bed was one of your shortest, strappy and clingy and way more revealing than what you normally wore. Well. You <i>were</i> going to the club, after all. </p>
<p>“You can figure out the shoes, can’t you? Hurry UP!” Phinks called, back in the living room. You smiled, putting on the dress and grabbing a pair of heels. You kept your makeup pretty simple, opting for a fairly contained smokey eye and your go-to lipstick. It was a face you could pull together in a few minutes, which was great because that was all Phinks seemed to be giving you. Getting up, you gave yourself a quick once-over in the vanity before switching off the lights and clicking your way into the living room to collect your boyfriend and leave.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>You and Phinks made your way across the crowded dance floor to the bar. The heat from all the gyrating bodies made you happy Phinks picked this particular dress. Though it was clingy, the skin it left bare was pleasantly cool. The bar was crowded, but you found a somewhat thin spot in the crowd, and pushed as close as you could get. The man in front of you looked back and down at you, before smiling and urging you to order ahead of him. You scooted up to the bar, and flagged down the bartender to order your and Phinks’ drinks. When you turned back around with the bottle and glass, the man was gone. Phinks stood where he the man had been standing. You shrugged. Phinks took his beer from you, other hand at the small of your back to guide you to a small group of leather couches and chairs. They were all full, but a man got up from a nearby chair, heading toward the restrooms, and Phinks sat in his vacated seat. He pulled you down onto his knee, giving you a perfectly good place to sit. As far as he was concerned, anyway. In reality, it wasn’t super comfortable.</p>
<p>“Phiiinks, I’m gonna go dance,” you sing-songed at him, hopping from your perch as the song changed. Phinks watched you stride over to the dance floor, eyeing your figure happily as you started moving to the rhythm. You danced to the music, losing yourself easily to the flow of the song. Every once in a while, as you turned, you looked over to where Phinks was sitting, watching you. Every time you looked, he seemed more irritated. <i>Why?</i> you wondered. He normally liked watching you dance. Normally, it got him all worked up, and a worked up Phinks is a good time for you. Just as you were trying to figure it out, you felt someone move close behind you, and felt unfamiliar hands rest on your hips. You spun, looking up to see a decent-looking man dancing very much within your space. You tried to move away, but he moved with you. You needed to say something before this guy unwittingly got himself killed. </p>
<p>“Hey, buddy.” You half yelled to be heard over the music. “My boyfriend’s right over there. He has zero chill. Find another dance partner.” </p>
<p>As your potential suitor moved away from you and you continued dancing, it occurred to you that maybe this was why Phinks was glowering at you from his seat. Looking around, you noted a handful of other men glancing or openly staring at you, one or two even moving closer as you watched. Their gazes roved over your scantily-dressed form appreciatively, and you started to get irritated. After all, it was Phinks that picked out this dress to begin with. Why would he put you in the skimpiest thing you own, then get mad when other guys checked you out? </p>
<p>You kept dancing, keeping an eye on your boyfriend. He hadn’t gotten up as you sent the other man away, but his brow was furrowed, and his hand gripped the arm of the chair with an intensity that made you wonder if it would be added to your bill before the end of the night. </p>
<p>Another song started up, and you were deciding whether to go back and sit with Phinks, when you felt a hand on your arm. You again turned, looking up at another unfamiliar man. This one smiled down at you as he pulled you against him, starting to grind with the music. You tried to wriggle out of his grasp. </p>
<p>“Actually, I’m done dancing. I’m going back to sit with my boyfriend.” You tried to push away, but the man just laughed, not releasing his grip. </p>
<p>“Like I haven’t heard that before. C’mon, baby. If you didn’t want half the bar to want to fuck you, you wouldn’t have worn that.” Ugh. What an asshole. You rolled your eyes. Well, maybe if you flirted a little with this jerk, you’d have an easier time later pointing out to Phinks that he was  being silly. He was the one you were leaving with, after all.  </p>
<p>You leaned into the stranger’s touch, angling your bodies so Phinks could see your face as you licked your lips and started to dance. As you made eye contact with the smug gaze of the man in front of you, adding a seductive look to your own, you could hear a soft “crack” behind you as the armrest of the chair succumbed to Phinks’ strength. You turned to look over your shoulder, but before you could register that Phinks was gone from the seat, you felt the hands of the stranger being ripped away from your figure. You looked back in front of you to see Phinks dragging the other man by the collar out the back exit of the club. Oh. You may have underestimated Phinks’ jealousy. You went to the seat Phinks vacated, sitting and leaning on the intact arm rest. You knew it would be worse if you followed him.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long. Phinks strode back in, fists bloody, scowl on his face. He grabbed your elbow, half dragging you through the club. His grip left a bloody smear on your skin, sticky in the heat of the club. </p>
<p>“We’re leaving early,” he growled, sparing you a single, angry glance as the two of you made your way to your car. The club wasn’t far from your apartment, but the ride was unbearably tense. </p>
<p>“Phinks-” you started to apologize, but he cut you off.</p>
<p>“Huh-uh. Whores don’t get to talk right now.” You shut up, staring ahead. </p>
<p>When you got home, you opened the door for both of you, shutting it behind Phinks as you kicked off your heels. You’d barely had time to turn around before Phinks had you pinned against the wall, his larger frame making escape impossible. His lips captured yours, possessively claiming your mouth with teeth and tongue and a small growl. His hands gripped your waist, lifting you until you had to wrap your legs around his waist or dangle awkwardly against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist, surprised to find him hard. He broke the kiss, slipping his hands around to grab your ass and pull your core tighter against his clothed erection. </p>
<p>“You forget who you belong to or something? Walking around in that dress, asking other men to touch you. Flirting with them when they tell you they want to fuck you.” It startled you, not that Phinks could say something so similar to what the man in the bar said, but that it sounded so much...hotter. Phinks groaned against your neck, grinding against your heat. Pinning you in place with his hips, he moved his hands to the front of your dress, ripping it down the middle easily. He yanked your bra down, spilling your breasts from the cups. You quickly took it the rest of the way off. That dress wasn’t your favorite, but bras are expensive. </p>
<p>Phinks freed himself from his tracksuit pants, and pushed your panties to the side as he slid you down onto his length. You moaned at the slight pain of the sudden intrusion without any preparation, and he gave you no time to adjust as he immediately started to thrust inside you. You felt Phinks’ hot breath fanning against your neck as he panted, pounding into you.</p>
<p>“If my girlfriend is going to be a whore, you’re only going to be <i>my</i> whore. Got it?” His voice was raspy with anger and exertion, and he turned, still pressed deep within you as he carried you, stumbling, to the bedroom. Phinks made it to the bed before pulling out, sprawling you on your back and yanking your underwear the rest of the way off. Taking you again, he resumed his hard pace as he leaned down to suck and bite at a nipple, harshly palming the other breast. You let out a small noise at the pleasure, but you needed more…</p>
<p>You tried to slip a hand between the two of you to give your clit some much-needed attention, but Phinks grabbed your wrist, placing his own fingers between your thighs instead. He rubbed fast, small circles over your bud as he pistoned into you, and you came around him within moments. Phinks pulled out, changing angles as he drew your legs up to your chest. He leaned down close, your ankles over his shoulders, as he slid into you again.</p>
<p>“You think that other asshole could have fucked you like this?” He punctuated with a deep thrust, bottoming out against your cervix. You whimpered, and shook your head. </p>
<p>“Who do you belong to?” Another hard thrust. And another.</p>
<p>“F-fuck, Phinks, you know I’m yours!” He kept slamming into you, his size almost too much for this position to be comfortable. </p>
<p>“Damn right you are.” He growled, setting a new pace of shorter, faster thrusts into your tight cunt. </p>
<p>His hand came down, smacking your ass from the side, before sliding over to press his thumb to your clit again. Rubbing as he fucked into you, Phinks seemed to be nearing his end as well. A particularly deep thrust slammed him against your cervix again, and the mounting pressure broke, sending you reeling into another orgasm. You moaned your boyfriend’s name, clenching around his cock, and he followed you a moment later, the movements of his hips becoming erratic as they slapped against you a few more times before he came hard, pressed deep within you. </p>
<p>Pulling out, Phinks kissed you, gentler this time. He rolled to the side on the bed, and you curled against him, spent. He wrapped his arm around you, seeming to have calmed down a little. He looked down at you.</p>
<p>“Why’d you have to slut it up tonight, anyway? Were you trying to piss me off?” He didn’t <i>sound</i> angry anymore, at least. But honestly, did he not realize…</p>
<p>“Phinks. You picked the dress.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I did, huh? Damn, I liked that dress on you, too.” </p>
<p>You snuggled closer against him for a minute before wriggling loose to go get cleaned up. </p>
<p>“Maybe you can find me another like it. And I’ll only wear it when we’re alone,” you looked back at him on your way to the bathroom, “You’ve got a lot of blood on you. Want to come shower with me?”</p>
<p>Phinks grinned wolfishly as he got up to follow your nude form into the ensuite. </p>
<p>“Ready to go again? You <i>are</i> a whore for me.” You smacked his arm before shutting the door behind him, both of you laughing as he palmed your ass while you turned on the water. Maybe tonight would be a good night after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>